


This Couldn't Be More Unexpected

by alltimecarol



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimecarol/pseuds/alltimecarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh doesn't mean for his friends to find out like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Couldn't Be More Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My second fanfiction, wow. 
> 
> I do apologize in advance if this is crappy, but I have a really bad headache and I really wanted to post something. So here it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Josh doesn't mean for his friends to find out like this.

They're at a restaurant with the guys from Paramore and P!ATD, waiting for someone to come take their order.

He's sitting next to Tyler, holding hands under the table like teenagers, their friends completely unaware of what's going on.

Hayley's telling a story about the time someone threw a condom at her and it stayed stuck to her sweaty chest.

Then the waiter comes to their table and Josh's worst nightmare began.

He can see the lust in his eyes when they land in Tyler. His Tyler.

"Hello, my name is Declan and I'll be attending you tonight," he says, sending flirting smile at Tyler. Josh tenses immediately and Tyler can feel it.

"J, are you okay?" He whispers in his ear, so only Josh can hear.

"Yes, don't worry," he whispers back. He can feel Declan's eyes on them.

"What will you have?" Declan asks, with a pen ready to write down their order.

Tyler is the last one, so Declan turns his attention to him.

"What about you, handsome?" He says smiling.

Tyler blushes, his cheeks turning red and Josh clenches his jaw.

"I'll have the same as Josh," Tyler says, smiling shyly.

The waiter leaves their table with a wink directed to Tyler and Josh feels like he is irradiating fury.

"Tyler, look at you. You got yourself an admirer," Brendon teases wiggling his eyebrows.

"He is kind of cute," Hayley chimes in.

"I bet 10 dollars that he will give Tyler his number by the end of the night," Jeremy says.

"I say he will invite him to go out. He seems bold," Taylor contributes.

"Not really interested," Tyler mumbles.

"C'mon man, you should totally go for it," Dallon says, trying to convince him.

"He said he's not interested." Josh blurts out angrily.

"Woah, dude, what's with you?" Brendon asks.

"Nothing, I just think he should leave Tyler alone when it's clear that he's not interested," Josh grits out.

Hayley looks at him with knowing eyes. Fuck.

"Josh, can I talk to you? Alone." Tyler says.

"Sure," Josh tries to sound as calmly as possible.

Tyler makes sure to go to a place where they're out of sight from their friends.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asks with his eyebrows burrowed.

"That guy was looking at you like a piece of meat!" He exclaims.

"Josh," Tyler sighs, stroking his pink hair.

But Josh doesn't let him finish because he's pinning him against the wall.

"You're mine," Josh whispers to Tyler and starts kissing his neck, making sure to leave marks for everyone to see that Tyler is his and only his.

"Josh stop, we're in public," Tyler says, but makes no effort to actually stop him.

Josh moves from Tyler's neck to kiss his lips roughly. Tyler let's a little moan escape when he feels Josh biting his bottom lip.

Their make-out session is abruptly interrupted when Jeremy finds them.

"Guys, the food is on the - what the fuck," he says surprised.

Josh and Tyler look up at him with horror in their eyes. Shit.

"I'll go now," Jeremy announces.

Tyler groans against Josh's shoulder.

"Ty, we'll have to face them sooner or later," he says.

"Can it be later? Tyler asks pouting.

"Not really," Josh sighs.

He takes Tyler's hand on his own to give him a little bit of reassurance and to let him know that he's right there with him.

They get to the table and everyone looks up at them, most of their friends have shocked faces, except for Hayley, she's just smiling, like she has known this all along, and maybe she has, she's very intuitive.

"Um, would you mind to explain what the fuck is going on?" Dallon asks.

"We've been together for five months now," Josh says simply.

"We didn't want to tell you because we didn't know how you would react," Tyler says looking down. Josh squeezes his hand.

"Did you really think we would react badly to your relationship?" Taylor asks, but there's no anger in his voice, only hurt.

"I don't know, I just... you know how I am. It was my decision to keep it secret," Tyler admits.

They look more sympathetic now, because they do know how insecure Tyler can be.

"I say we should celebrate, because, finally." Hayley says smiling. "Seriously, if you guys didn't see this coming then you're all blind," she shakes her head.

"Thanks, Hayles," Tyler smiles at her.

"Not a problem at all, Ty," she hugs him, because she's that awesome.

"Now that I think about it, it was kind of obvious," Jeremy says frowning. "I can't believe we didn't realized this sooner,"

"So you're okay with this?" Josh asks tentatively.

"Of course we are, you assholes," Brendon says with love.

Tyler sighs in relieve and he feels stupid for ever doubting that his friends wouldn't accept this.

"Dude, Pete is going to be so excited," Dallon says. "He's probably going to throw you a party,"

"Wouldn't be surprised," Josh laughs.

"Also, dude, is that a hickey on your neck?" Taylor points out and Tyler gets so red that he looks like a tomato.

They eat their food chatting and laughing and Josh feels so relieved that he doesn't have to hold back from kissing Tyler in public anymore.

When the waiter comes back with the bill he keeps smiling at Tyler, just ignoring that Josh is holding his hand.

And just because he can, Josh kisses Tyler passionately. Tyler is taken aback but starts responding right away.

Josh can feel Declan burning holes on the back of his head, but he seriously couldn't care less. He's got Tyler and that's all that matters to him.

When they break the kiss to breath, they realize that Declan's not even there anymore.

"Dude, was that really necessary? I didn't need that image in my head," Dallon says.

"Yes, it was," Josh says seriously and he feels Tyler burying his head in his shoulder, probably out of embarrassment, but he can also feel him smiling.

"C'mon, lovebirds, let's get out of here," Hayley says smirking.

Josh and Tyler smile and follow her out of the restaurant, where there are a lot of people glancing at them. But neither of them care, no one can penetrate their bubble of happiness right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly possessive Josh is my favorite kind of Josh.
> 
> I'm so bad at naming oc, I got the name Declan from a criminal minds episode I watched yesterday.
> 
> Please tell me if there are any mistakes because I just couldn't bring myself to triple check with this headache.
> 
> As always, constructive critisism is always welcome.
> 
> I really hope this didn't suck too much.


End file.
